


Why Librarians Shouldn't be Idle

by somefantasytosurvivereality



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Librarian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefantasytosurvivereality/pseuds/somefantasytosurvivereality
Summary: The librarian AU that nobody asked for in which children's librarian Marinette is crushing on the cute new guy in circulation and Alya just wants everyone to be happy.





	

“Girl, you better go talk to him,” Marinette’s coworker says, and Marinette distracts herself by straightening the bookshelf in front of her. It was amazing how fast the craft books got out of order, and it was clearly essential that she fix them right now.

Alya, the other children’s librarian and Marinette’s favorite coworker, was sitting at an uncomfortable angle in her swivel chair that made Marinette worry the chair might tip, but then she reminds herself that she is ignoring the evil woman. “Seriously, the poor boy looks lonely all alone over there. Go say hi.”

Deciding the craft books were as orderly as they were going to get, Marinette turns back to Alya, and plants her hands firmly on her hips. “Alya, I can’t leave right now! I’m working!”

Alya makes a big show of swiveling her chair to look at the shelves of books behind Marinette, clearly devoid of children, and then turning the other direction to the side with shelves of picture books and couches. There was only one toddler on the couches, and the child seemed pretty content listening to their mom reading from one of the picture books.

“I think I can handle this wild crowd all by myself,” Alya responds, swiveling back to Marinette and raising one eyebrow in a perfect arch. “Now, go talk to the cute new guy at circulation!”

Marinette decides that the craft books must not be in perfect order quite yet and she needs to work on that again, which conveniently places her back towards Alya’s judging eyebrow.

“We’re not supposed to leave the desk, Alya! What if there’s a big rush of people and you need help?”

Alya’s sigh is audible over Marinette’s shuffling of books. “He’s just down the hall. I can see him from here, so you’ll be able to see me from there. Not that I’ll want you to be paying attention to me when you have that cute guy to pay attention to instead!”

Marinette slams the book Crochet for Beginners! Rather harder into the shelf than is necessary. “We’re supposed to be working, Alya, not socializing.”

Marinette’s not sure if the thump she hears is from Alya’s palm hitting her face or from Alya’s head hitting the desk, but she takes a moment to hope it hurts before she immediately feels bad about that. Alya is just trying to be nice, and Marinette thinks that maybe writing a poem about the way his beautiful blonde hair falls into his deep green eyes and reciting it to Alya could, perhaps, have been a bit much.

“Okay, here’s what’s going to happen,” Alya says clearly. “You are going to go over to the circulation desk and ask Adrien whose ‘eyes are so green there should be volumes of books about them’ that-”

“That’s not what I said!” Marinette interrupts turning to face Alya with a book clutched to her chest and burning cheeks..

“You are going to ask him,” Alya continues, slightly firmer, and with no indication she heard Marinette’s outburst. “How his day is going. And then, since you insist on mixing business and pleasure, you are going to tell him we need more forms to sign up for library cards. And, finally, you are going to ask him if he wants to each lunch with you at the bakery you like down the street.”

Marinette tries to speak, but words don’t come out.

Alya’s confident expression waivers a bit. “Do you need me to write that down, Marinette?”

Somehow Marinette feels her face get even hotter, so she turns back to the shelf to put the book away. It’s about painting and there is a crudely drawn ladybug on the cover laughing at her.

“If I was going to do that, and I said IF, I think I could handle that,” Marinette huffs and straightens out a few more books to let her face cool down before she tries to reason with Alya again.

“Oh, hi Adrien,” Alya says from behind her, and, honestly, Marinette has had enough.

“Okay, it was funny for a bit, but seriously Alya, this is a work place!” Marinette defends as she turns to give Alya a good talking to. “And, to think I would fall for - Eep, hi Adrien!”

Marinette cuts off abruptly when she sees the subject of their conversation standing in front of them. He’s holding some papers in his arms, but she is too caught up in the perfect way his beautiful green eyes crinkle when he smiles uncertainly at them.

“Hi Alya,” Adrien answers. “Uh, Marinette, Nino said that I should bring you these forms for signing up for library cards?”

He holds out the forms in his lovely and perfect hands, and Marinette’s brain has honestly stopped functioning. “Yeah!” she answers, and she can tell it sounds too loud in the room. “Thanks so much!”

Adrien is still holding the paper’s out, and Marinette tries to tell herself she should take them, but her hands don’t seem to want to move.

“Thank you, Adrien,” Alya says, taking the forms from him and putting them on her desk. “Do you like bakeries?”

Adrien blinks a few times before answering. “Oh, yeah, bakeries are great!”

“Well,” Alya says, and Marinette is sure she’s wearing a smirk, but she is not willing to look away from Adrien’s perfect smile to look. “Marinette was just going to get lunch at one down the street, if you want to join her.”

Adrien’s smile somehow gets more radiant as he focuses back on her, and Marinette thinks she may be able to die happy. “That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
